


watch me burn

by dytabytes



Category: Dark Wolverine, Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Manipulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch me burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/continued from [this page](http://i.imgur.com/EMcAA.jpg).

_love the way you lie_

"I didn't know how to ask." Daken blushes and looks down at his feet. It should be easy to keep the smile off his face, what with all the practice he's had, but he can still feel the familiar tugging at his lips as Johnny stands, comes closer.

"So ask. It's not hard. Even for a dead man."

Daken looks up, meets Johnny's eyes and holds his gaze for a moment, sculpting his expression into one of sincerity.

"I think this sort of thing is hard for any man, dead or alive."

His voice comes out rough and just this side of husky, as if he's holding back depths of emotion. Johnny takes a step forward, puts a hand on Daken's shoulder.

"Come on. You can tell me." He smiles and Daken wants to just eat him up. He's so naive.

"I..." Daken's eyes flick over to Johnny's hand, then back to Johnny's face. To his mouth. He leans in and steals a kiss, soft and gentle, with just a hint of something more behind it. When it ends, he pauses for a breath, watches Johnny's eyes flutter open, then puts on a mortified expression.

"Shit. Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I wanted to talk it out and get this right, but you were there-" The flustered babbling does the trick. It puts him on a level that Johnny understands, lets the other man feel like he's in control of the situation as he steps into Daken's personal space and presses their lips together a second time. All the while, he's playing right into Daken's hands.

"Hey. It's cool." Daken lets himself be drawn in until they're standing chest to chest, but he doesn't look up until Johnny cups the back of his neck and laughs under his breath. "I sorta feel the same way."

A blush stains the other man's cheeks as he smiles at Daken. "I don't usually, y'know, with other guys but something about you and me... it just works."

It better, considering just how much effort Daken has been putting into keeping his body language just so. Internally, he rolls his eyes, but externally, he's all gruff manly embarrassment and shy smiles.

"Okay." He slides his arms around Johnny's waist, taking the "feminine" role to keep Johnny from feeling too overwhelmed. "So where do we go from here?"

"How about we keep doing what we were doing and just let it go where it goes? That's worked so far...?" Johnny tries to be subtle, but Daken sees his eyes flick towards his bed. Perfect.

"I can do that."

He leans in and kisses Johnny again, but lets the other man set the pace. Johnny isn't the kind to take it slow, anyway, and while the kisses start out hesitant, they become sloppy and open-mouthed within minutes. Soon enough, they've stumbled over to the bed, Daken straddling Johnny's lap and moaning like a porn star as Johnny sucks on his neck.

"Yesssssss. Just like that."

He's not really noisy usually, but he figures Johnny will enjoy the affirmation that he's good at this. Plus, if any of the other family members hear suspicious sounds, that's just icing on the "haha, I'm fucking your little brother" cake.

Daken slides his hands down Johnny's back, then "accidentally" shifts his weight, grinding down into his lap. Johnny gasps against Daken's skin and Daken can smell his arousal spike. Now is the perfect time for him to slip his fingers under the hem of Johnny's shirt, growl "Off.", and tug up.

Johnny lets out a little noise and his hips buck up into Daken's. He gasps, "Okay. You too." and it's always good when a man is monosyllabic. Things cascade once Johnny's shirt is off and it's not very long at all before they're both lying on Johnny's bed, naked and touching each other.

"Is that okay?" It's amusing how Johnny can be so cocky outside with his fans, but in bed with another man, he's so obviously inexperienced. Daken has to bite down on the urge to pat his head and drawl, "It's pretty hard to give a handjob the wrong way." Instead, he turns the pat into a caress, kissing Johnny before murmuring "Yeah. Yeah just like that.", and wrapping his own hand around Johnny's cock.

There's a little bit of fumbling as they try fitting themselves into the right positions to jerk each other off without getting elbows everywhere. It's fun for a bit, but then Johnny's stuttering starts getting just a touch annoying, so Daken has to smile and laugh it off before batting Johnny's hands aside and fisting both their erections in his hand. That's when it really gets good, when the slick rub of skin on skin and the smell of sex starts setting Daken into a haze of pleasure. He's got Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, moaning his name and thrusting into his hand and Daken is _in control_.

He comes so hard he sees stars.

They lie in bed afterward and Johnny falls asleep almost right away, curled up against Daken's side. When his breathing evens out, Daken counts to twenty, then carefully slips out of his arms. This was a fun side-plot all, but there's no rest for the wicked. He's got other things to do... like peek into Richards's storage rooms.


End file.
